CTV
by Kikeri Ki
Summary: Welcome to the Crossover Televison Network AKA CTV Here You'll find randomness, insane hosts, equally insane cohosts and characters from books, anime, cartoons and other random places, who really don't want to be there. Please Review!
1. Talk Show Insanity

Welcome To C-TV!

**(A/N: What do you get when you mix a television talk show, one insane host, random (and equally insane) co-hosts, many, many, MANY, different characters from, cartoons, books, and video games? Why this useless waste of a space story! **

**-_Grins_- **

**Welcome to C-TV (the crossover television network) here you will find randomized, and insane talk show topics, characters who really don't want to be there, and an aura of insanity that should get some people -_cough_- into the asylum. Hope you enjoy, and please rate!)**

**(Disclaimer: I own none of characters in this story! But I own this story which is just as good!)**

**TO FLAMERS: you may flame this story; however my imaginary friend Bob might not like it…**

There's a darkened TV station, everything and everyone, are quiet. The monotony is suddenly broken up by…

"WELCOME TO C-TV! TONIGHT WE HAVE SOME VERY SPECIAL GUESTS!" boomed a voice from above. The crowd comes to life, applauding and yelling they jump to their feet as the voice continues.

"Then please put your hands together for tonight's guests! All the way from Jump City, is everyone's favorite Goth…RAVEN!" the audience goes crazy as the dark girl gets zapped on stage by a blinding blue light.

"What the heck am I doing here, and who gave you the authority to label me you conformist!" she mutters bitterly as she took one of the five seats lined up on stage. Next to this line of chairs sits a wooden desk with a large swivel chair, and a computer.

"Next up, the weird little green alien, disguised as a human, who is bent on taking over our world, ZIM!"

"I AM ZIM!" the alien replied as he too was zapped here, "and I will destroy this world!"

"Pipe down green boy!" yelled the voice

"Hey what's wrong with being green?" came another voice from behind the stage

"And also here from Jump City, the green human shape shifter, BEAST BOY!"

"My public," he bowed as the audience cheered

"A little bit full of ourselves aren't we?" Raven rolled her eyes as he sat down, glaring at her.

"Next, the boy who survived numerous attacks, and has magical powers to boot, HARRY POTTER!" the black haired boy looked stunned, and glanced down at his wand.

"Last time I try Apparating…" he muttered

"And our last guest of the night, please welcome NARUTO UZUMAKI from the

Village of the Leaves!"

"Uh…it's the Secret Village of the Leaves…" the blonde haired boy said, scratching his head.

"But obviously if I know it exists it's not a secret"

"I suppose your right" he sighed, sitting down in the last available seat.

"And now last but certainly not least, welcome our host STACI!" the crowd went wild, as a brown haired girl walked on stage.

"Thank you, thank you! And give a warm round of applause to Bob, our narrator from above!" the audience cheered as she took a seat at the desk.

"So I bet you're all wondering why you're here," she got a round of blank stares from her capti…uh…guests! "Well you've all been chosen to take part in a talk show that I made up about 10 minutes ago!"

"Why?" asked Harry

"Why what?"

"Why'd you make up this show?"

"I wanted to! Now any more stupid questions?" the five shook their heads, "good now we can start by a few questions, first of all Beast Boy, say silk,"

"Wha…?" she got a dumb look in return

"Just say silk!"

"Ok…silk"

"Say it three times"

"Silk, silk, silk"

"Spell it twice"

"S-I-L-K, S-I-L-K"

"Now say it twice"

"…silk, silk…"

"Now what do cows drink?"

"Milk…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! They don't drink milk they drink water!" Staci laughed as Beast Boy gave her a confused look

"That wasn't a question," Harry said bewildered

"I know I just have always wanted to do that!"

"……O.o……" was the answer she got. Clearing her throat she moved on.

"So Naruto, what's it like having great Ninja abilities?" she asked

"Well…it's cool I guess…" he answered not knowing what to say.

"I bet, I mean you can basically multiply and do anything! Like reach the top shelf at the grocery store!"

"Uh…what does this have to do with anything?" he said

"What does ramen taste like?"

"Uh…why?" he asked, caught off guard by this question

"I've never had it so I want to know what it tastes like!"

"Well it's noodly…" but he was cut off by…

"Moving on! Raven what color do you like?"

"Uh…blue…" she answered

"Wow that's my favorite color! Sweet!" I giggled as she gave me the weirdest look imaginable.

"Alrighty, Harry, do they have Subway in England?"

"What in bloody hell…?" he said shocked and weirded out by her random behavior

"Subway! No? How about McDonald's? Do they have that?"

"Yes…" he said, a bit relieved to finally answer a question

"Do they have Ronald? You know that big scary clown? Clowns are creepy" she shivered as the thought of clowns passed through her mind. When Harry didn't say anything she turned her attention to…

"Zim!"

"I AM ZIM!"

"I know. You know I really don't like you or your show much (except Gir, he's so cute! D"

"I, ZIM WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" the evil alien yelled as he pulled out a laser gun and started firing all over the place.

"You know you really should have a permit for a laser that caliber"

"I AM…"

"WE KNOW!" the rest of the guests exclaimed, ducking under chairs.

"That's it," muttered Harry as he pulled out his wand and started shooting Stunning Spells all over the place, hitting the laser beams and causing gigantic explosions. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Raven were also using their powers to try and stop Zim. Soon Naruto joined the group and started doing crazy Ninja moves all over the place. The audience was spellbound watching the massive fight scene. From below her desk Staci looked at her watch, and poked her head up into the battle.

"Sorry folks that's all the time we have, and you must leave before this battle gets out of hand and hurts you guys. Looking at her 'guests' she smiled, "I'm the only one without powers here but I swear I'll find some before the next show! Stay tuned for our next action packed episode!" grinning, she crawled off stage, narrowly being missed by a stray Stunner, and Laser Blast. Above the retreating audience boomed the voice again.

"COMING UP NEXT: A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS! THANK YOU FOR JOINING US TODAY AND WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!"

**(A/N: please review! And I hope you tune in for the next spectacular episode, where you'll see, new guests, new faces, and perhaps some co-hosts to liven up the show a bit…D. (note: between some of the episodes, there will be some 'commercials'. Just letting you know…) again please review, and maybe give me some ideas…D)**


	2. COMMERCIAL: Code Lyoko Chaos

_**Code Lyoko Commercial Chaos**_

**And now a word from our sponsors, who today are the cast of Code Lyoko:**

--Voice: Our animal shelters are filling up and millions of animals are without homes. Please adopt one of our fine specimens today! _–Points at a large cat creature aka: Odd-_

Odd: hey no! Let me go! I'm not a freaking cat you retard! Let me go you –_BEEP_---

--Voice: and now a word from our spokes kid! Meet Jeremie!

Jeremie: uh…buy Zippo Computers! They are the best in the…-_cell phone beeps and he answers it- _wait what? _–Runs to the camera-_ EVERYONE TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTERS! THERE'S AN EVIL MASTERMIND COMPUTER GOING TO CORRUPT THE WORLD! AHHHHHHHHH!--

---_Yumi walks onto a stage- _Uh… why in the heck am I here?

Voice: just say the lines on the camera

Yumi: why?

Voice: just do it!

Yumi: NO! –_Walks out of the studio-_

Voice: -shakes his head- I will never use a Goth again, way too much attitude.

Offstage: Yumi: who are you calling a Goth you conformist!_ –Announcer sweatdrops as Yumi comes back on stage and runs after him---_

-- Voice: our schools are so corrupted now days, I mean just look at this young man! –_Pulls Ulrich into view-_ he has a sword! What is this world coming to? _–To Ulrich-_ you should not have weapons at school!

Ulrich: first of all it's not a sword but a katana. Second I'm one of the people who saves this sorry world's butt every few weeks so lay off! _–Stalks off-_

Voice…O.o…--

--_-Jeremie and Aelita sit on a bench; Jeremie's arm is over her shoulder. A camera man comes up behind them-_

Voice: and here we are! Finding random people on the streets and asking them to reveal their most random thoughts!

J and A: AHHH!

Voice: so you two love birds! I suppose you have some random thoughts!

Aelita: Creepy stalker! _–Socks him with a powerful right hook and runs off-_

Jeremie: _-to the dazed reporter-_ for the record that wasn't me.--

--Voice: Try ClearSee contacts! You'll see better!_ –To Jeremie- _I'm sure you'd like to get rid of those glasses huh son?

Jeremie: no not really

Voice:-_whispering_- you're supposed to say yeah that'd be swell!

Jeremie: when did I ever say that I wanted to sound like I'm on a Leave It to Beaver episode?

Voice…………..

Jeremie: yeah that's what I thought, idiot _–walks away---_

_--_Voice: and that was Gary with the weather, next up: Computer Images: good or bad for the brain? Experts agree that too much of staring at computers can cause hallucinations and other bad side effects_…-Code Lyoko gang runs past, chasing after one of XANA's monsters-_ uh…--

--Jeremie: everyone this is a public service announcement to warn everyone about a super computer named XANA. He's going to try and destroy all of humanity!

_-Snickering is heard, followed by all out laughter-_

Jeremie: Fine then be that way you ungrateful little _–BEEP---_

--Voice: try our new hair dye product! Dyealot! You there! _–Points at Aelita and Yumi- _I'm sure you've used our products!

Aelita: um…

Yumi: no…

Voice: but there's no way that your hair could get that freakily pink or black! I mean…heh heh…_-laughs nervously as Yumi and Aelita give him killer glares and then run for his life---_

**Now back to our regularly scheduled programming!**


	3. The Day After Thanksgiving Special

The Day _after_ Thanksgiving Special

**(A/N: This is the thanksgiving episode of C-TV…ok that's pretty much a given. Well um...i hope you like this chapter, i think i did very well on it! **

**Bob: you did not! you're just a crazy author on a constant sugar high**

**And you Bob are my winey complaining Goth lackey, so shut up!**

**Heh heh...sorry...anyway i hope you like this chapter**

**Bob: you already said that**

**Shut it...)**

**Disclaimer: _-sings-_ la la la! I don't own aannyy thing! La la la! Except the rap I own that (even though i hate rap!)**

**Reviews:**

**TwilightSoulTaker:...my only reviewer...and you died...-cries- just remember: Revenge is a dish best served cold. nope i have no idea why i wrote that but...yeah...**

The stage is the same as last time, except decorated festively. Orange, red, and yellow streamers hang everywhere, and the backdrop is painted in red, orange, brown, and yellow. The audience is dead quiet until suddenly Bob's Voice rings out over the set, "HELLO! WELCOME TO THE SPECIAL DAY AFTER THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!" he yells as the audience goes nuts.

"Please keep that warm applause going as we bring out our five special guests! First off, living proof that aliens exist, STARFIRE of the Teen Titans!" the bewildered Tameranian girl walked on to stage, looking around at the audience.

"Robin? Cyborg? Anyone? Are you here?" she said as she took a seat.

"Next we have the kid whose job it is to save the world from a CPU, ODD!" the blonde, and purple haired boy off of Code Lyoko walked onto stage, confused and as bewildered as his predecessor.

"Hey this isn't the fridge! I want turkey and other leftovers!" he exclaimed

"Deal with it!" Bob coughed as he continued his introductions, "Now we have the boy, who has saved Hyrule a dozen times or more, please welcome LINK!"

"What the…?" the green clad boy stepped into view

"Next on deck we have the red headed wizard, and Harry Potter's best friend, RON!" suddenly a blonde haired boy, with a naked mole rat stepped into view

"Hey! This isn't Bueno Nacho! And who is Harry?"

"You imbecile! You weren't supposed to come on stage yet! I meant Ron Weasley!"

"'Omebody say my name?" a red head walked onto stage, in pajamas and wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Where were you?" Bob glared from some unknown part of the set

"Sleeping, like other normal people would do at 4:00 in the morning"

"Yeah well we're not normal here so sit-down!" he cleared his throat, "now where was I? oh yeah well since our last guest Ron Stoppable just barged onto stage, please give a hearty round of applause for our insane host, STACI!" the audience looked up as they heard a shriek. There in a safety harness was their host, who was now flying around the room. Suddenly there came a snap and she tumbled down and hit the stage with a THUMP! Glaring icily around her she looked up.

"Bob, get down here." She said in an eerily calm voice. A spiky black haired boy in a black shirt and jeans came into view on the stage and started talking to Staci. At first it was quiet and no one could hear anything until…

"NEXT TIME YOU PUT ME UP IN THE RAFTERS MAKE SURE THERE'S A GODAMN SAFETY NET!" she yelled wildly. Bob muttered something which set up another burst of fury,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS ONE? IF THERE WAS A NET THEN WHY WASN'T IT IN PLACE?" another muttering from her lackey,

"DOWN SIZING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOWNSIZING! ARE WE GETTING SO BUDGET CONSISIOUS THAT WE CAN'T EVEN HAVE A FREAKIN' NET TO SAVE SOMEONE'S LIFE? BESIDES I RUN THIS DAMN SHOW! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MESS WITH MY…" she was cut off by a whisper from Bob that seemed to shut her up. And evil grin crossed her face.

"Ooooohhhh…him…never mind... I'll take care of him…" and she walked off stage. The audience was dead quiet, and there was absolutely no sound. Then they hear a scream of terror, followed by a thump. A dishwater blonde boy ran out on stage, completely terrified, and being followed by Staci, who was wielding a giant turkey leg.

"No! Get away from me you spaz!" he yelled as he covered his head from the blows, "ouch! I'm sorry ok? I thought it would be funny! Ahhhhhh! And he ran out of the studio.

"Idiot…oh well found a use for Thanksgiving leftovers…" she shook her head and turned her attention to her new set of captives, "Well hi there! Sorry about that…" she grinned sheepishly, "anyway let's get on with the show! You know the drill, I ask you answer, no matter how stupid the question!" she finished staring at her guests interestedly.

"Oh God," Ron muttered. Unfortunately Staci heard him.

"Ron W!" she exclaimed, "I had your best friend on this show! This should be fun!" she giggled as he blushed and started muttering curses under his breath.

"So, you and Hermione going out yet?" she calmly asked as he turned even deeper red.

"Err…no…" he finally stammered out, beet red and staring at his shoes.

"You really should think about that, I've read every single of your books like five times and everything points in that direction,"

"Err…she's just a good friend…"

"Surrreeee" Staci said in disbelieving tone, "ok then moving on, Starfire, do you have any alien food here with you?" Starfire gleefully giggled as she pulled out a disgusting looking mass of gelatin with blobs floating around in it.

"This is Glorg, one of my specialties!" she giggled again as the rest of the guests and their host looked at the wiggling mass of jelly.

"Hey I remember this! It was on one of the episodes! Terra said it tasted like sushi!"

"Yes, she did indeed like my cooking!"

"Well then I better taste it!" and without hesitation, Staci gulped down the 'food'. The rest of the guests looked at her with green faces, as she licked her lips.

"Well I've never had sushi, but it tastes like chicken!"

"Why is it that every thing tastes like chicken?" asked Link, as he turned even greener then his hat.

"Search me," Staci agreed. And she turned her attention to…

"Ron and Rufus! What's up?" she asked as they looked at her in utter incomprehension.

"Uh…the ceiling?"

"Good answer. Now, can you do a rap for us?"

"What!"

"Oh come on! You can do the Naked Mole Rap! Why not another?"

"Oh my god…" he muttered

"Ok then, I'll just have to write you a rap, I am the controller of your fate!" she said, pulling out pen and some paper. After a few moments she was done, and handed the sheet to Ron.

"You really me to rap this?" he said faintly, as she nodded. He sighed and began…

_Yo Yo Yo and a Bottle of rum_

_This is my pirate rap of fun_

_You think this stupid; then right you are!_

_Pirates don't rap they now rob cars _

_We live on ships and sail along_

_Robbing towns as we sing this song_

_Now I'm through and finally done_

_Yo yo yo and a bottle of rum!_

"That was the dumbest thing I've EVER had to do!" he said as he finished my song

"Nah, the time you went looking for that library book that was in your backpack the whole time that was the dumbest!"

"Hey how do you know about…?"

"Link! What's it like being part of a world that is covered in darkness and monsters?"

"Um…good?"

"Why?"

"Because I get to fight them off"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to suck my brains out,"

"Why?"

"Because it'd be painful!"

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"…why?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" and Link ran off set. She giggled,

"I've always wanted to do that. Ok…so 4 down 1 to go, heh heh… she stared at Odd who looked scared for a moment.

"What?" he finally asked,

"Nothing…so what's it like on Lyoko?"

"It's ok, except it's covered in monsters,"

"Really? Wow, you must be in part of Hyrule! Have you ever met Link there?"

"…no…just Aelita,"

"Bummer that would have made for an interesting episode,"

"Uh…well…"

"Oops that's all the time we have! Thanks for tuning in for this episode of C-TV! I'm going to go find more Glorg!"

"Glorious! I shall cultivate the fungus now!" Starfire's voice rang from behind her.

"Yay! Thanks for coming! And Stay Tuned!"

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sad when people don't review! –_Goes and cries-)_**


	4. The Remote

The Remote...

**(A/N: I promise you that I'll start adding co-hosts soon. I just need to get some quotes and other things first. Uh…well that's it…hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bob: why in the hell would anyone give you a talk show?**

**They didn't I snuck onto the TV network!**

**Bob….O.o….**

**Yeah that's right! Now shut it! -.-)**

**Disclaimer: don't even ask…_-eyes the disclaimer warily-_**

**Reviews (I know you're not supposed to have them here…but…since when have I ever cared about that?)**

**TwilightSoulTaker: O.o noooooo! Not the elves! AAHHHHAHHA! -.- lol thanks for the review! Hee hee…Draco is coming…be patient I've got it all set up…lol ebil! **

You know the drill. Same stage, different night. The audience it cheering as Bob takes the microphone and begins his introductions.

"GOOD EVENING YA'LL! Tonight we have some very special guests! First off we have the pink haired girl who is bound by a virus-AELITA!" the audience goes nuts as she wanders onto stage.

"You said Jeremie was going to be here!" she said angrily. The voice chuckled evilly.

"I lied!" she glared at the unseen voice as she sat down. "Next we have the blue haired 'weapon' from the future, FAYT!" he too walked out onto stage and stared at the many watching eyes.

"Uh…I'm supposed to be fighting Veendini…" he mumbled sitting down.

"We now have HAY LIN! The young air guardian!" she waltzed onto the set beaming, the only one who seemed to be enjoying herself. Even Bob seemed a little stunned, but regained control.

"Ooookkkk…um now we have SAM, the anti-social Goth, who's dating a ghost!"

"Hey! Danny's a really good friend and I'm not dating him!" she yelled bitterly at him as she sat down.

"Our last guest of the night, please welcome COSMO, the little wish granting abnormality!"

"I like corn!" Cosmo yelled as he flew out onto stage

"Rrrrrriiiigggghtttt….anyway welcome our insane asylum victim host STACI!" the audience gave a rousing hand of applause as she came on stage.

"Welcome! Welcome to all! We have a heck of a show lined up for you so let's get started!" she grinned as she sat down at her desk, eyeing each of the new victims on her show.

"This is soooooo breaking the UP3," Fayt finally said, shaking his head sadly

"Why? This is Earth! Just in the past! Jeez. Anyway you didn't care when you landed on Elicoor II so why do you care now?"

"Hey how do you know all that?"

"Read your bio. Plus I got this!" the girl grinned as she held up a game disk, and a remote.

"They've made a game about me?"

"Yep,"

"Oh man…now everyone knows about my life."

"I wouldn't say that. I'm only to Elicoor."

"Oh my God, if my team could see this…"

"Anyway! Hey there Sam!"

"Uh…hi?"

"Is it cool when Danny possesses you?"

"He's never possessed me…that's Tucker…"

"Oh…ok, but are you dating him?"

"NO!"

"O.o, no need to get snippy"

"Bug off"

"See now you're just acting like Bob when he's mad at me! Is that a Goth thing?"

"Eat dirt"

"Wow…first time I've ever made anyone mad…sweeet!"

"You consider that a good thing?" she said a bit scared

"Hey I haven't got any flames so someone has to get mad at me!"

"Weird…"

"Aelita! How come your hair is pink?"

She looked stunned at this question, "um…I don't know?"

"Have you ever considered dyeing it blue? Blue is better!"

"No…I like my hair…"

"Alrighty whatever"

"Why am I on this show?"

"I wanted you to be on my show! Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Not really…"

"Too bad!" she coughed as she continued, "Cosmo! What's up?"

"Um…" he rolled his eyes in concentration, "I don't know"

"Do you like corn?"

"Corn is gooooood!"

"You should come to our farm! We gots corn! Lots of corn…and cows!"

"Corn is nice…it grows on Pluto!"

"It does? SWEET!"

"It does not!" Sam yelled

"How would you know? Have you ever been to Pluto?"

"Well no…"

"FAYT! Does corn grow on Pluto?"

"Um…sure…whatever," he said bewildered

"SEE! Cosmo and me was right!"

"Wow that's a word I thought I'd never hear, Cosmo was right," a voice rang out as Wanda came onto stage.

"Wanda! This is awesome!" Staci shrieked

"Yeah…well Cosmo has to go to a psychiatrist appointment…"

"What's a psychiatrist?" the green haired fairy asked

"It means she's gonna take you to a shrink,"

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled as he was dragged off the stage

"Poor Cosmo…the shrink is baaaadddd…" she shivered

"You would know?" Fayt asked. Staci glared at him before turning her attention to her last guest.

"Hey Hay Lin!"

"Hi Ya!"

"What's it like when you cross the veil?"

"Hee hee…I was in two worlds at once!"

"HOW!"

"Stick one foot in Meridian and leave the rest of yourself on earth!"

"What's it feel like?"

"Like your getting sucked into a black hole,"

"SWEET!" suddenly the insane host grabbed her remote and opened a wormhole in time and space. Her guests stared at her.

"What? The rest of the people I have on my show got super powers, why not me?"

"Uh…" they still stared at her dumbfounded

"Forget you then! I've never tested this feature before! Into the unknown I go!" and without hesitation she stepped into the gaping hole and it vanished leaving her remote control behind.

"Uh…how's she going to get back?" Aelita asked. The rest of them shrugged. There was an unusually loud silence, broken up by Bob coughing.

"Well um…yeah I guess that's it…GET OUT OF THIS STATION!" He yelled as the audience got up cheering and exited the station.

MEANWHILE…

"Hey where am I? What the heck? HEY WHERE'S MY DAMN REMOTE! SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY! THAT MEANS YOU BOB!"

MEANWHILE…

"Hmmm….I has this strange feeling that somewhere someone is going to kill me…" Bob said as he left the TV station, smirking.

**(A/N: um…please review? I've only had one reviewer so far…it's kinda sad…)**


	5. COMMERCIAL: Redneck Humor

Redneck Commercial

**(A/N: ok here's another attempt at a commercial. Please rate!)**

**I'm not trying to offend anyone in this story! It's just playacting! Ok? Now that we've got that cleared up…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hahahaha!**

Mariah: _-walks into a dimly lit TV station- _where the hell am I?

Voice: a TV station you're going to be in a commercial

Mariah: why?

Voice: you entered a contest

Mariah: is that what that was? I thought I wuz entering for a Harley, man I luv them Harley's

Voice: _-becoming impatient-_ can we start filming yet?

Mariah: how?

Voice: just read the words on the blue screen

Mariah_: -reading-_ buys Beefu…the tofu that tastes of real beef…why the heck would anybody buy this crud! Give me real meats damn it!

Voice: _-sighs mumbling- _I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out good

Mariah: you owe me a Brewski!

Voice: WHAT?

Mariah: you heard me! Nows you owe me two!

Voice: oh my god…

Mariah: what station is this on the tellervision anyway?

Voice: the Hindu network

Mariah: you can't sell beef to Hindus! They worship the ground that them cows walk over!

Voice: this isn't real…

Mariah: My redneck sister Emma Jo has a Hindu husband, he don't eat beef 'cepting when he don't know that it's beef

Emma: dat's right! He don't eat that beef!

Mariah: Emma Jo! You made it!

Voice: Oh my god there's two of them…

Emma: Hey who's that voice up there's?

Mariah: you know he really hasn't told me yet

Voice: you don't know who I am!

Emma: I know that voice! That's Bob!

Mariah: who's Bob?

Emma: he's a Goth…a Goth lackey

Voice (Bob): I told Staci not to tell anyone!

Emma: too bad

Mariah: heh heh…he owes me two Brewski's _–thinks a moment-_ come ta think of it we don't want Emma to be left out, get us four Brewski's!

Bob: how in the hell did we get these losers to announce

Emma: so why are we here?

Mariah: we're doin' a comercie

Emma: oh! You mean like the ones on the tellervision

Mariah: them's the ones!

Bob: -.- I soooo need a better job

Emma: and he's tryin' to sell beef to Hindu's? That ain't never gonna work!

Mariah: I know! Idiots these days

Emma: heh you and me should try an feed beef to my husband, might get rid that big pimple of his

Mariah: oh ya mean the one on the middle of his forehead?

Emma: that's right!

Bob: oh knock it off both of you!

Mariah: you owe us three Brewski's now!

Bob: oh my lord…

Mariah: ya know I think he's offending us

Emma: WWPD?

Mariah: uh…ain't that WWJD? What Would Jesus Do?

Emma: Naw! WWPD! What Would Phantom Do?

Mariah: OH! Have ya heard from the Phantom lately?

Emma: naw but you see her picture up on them telephone poles. Something' 'bout a Reward

Mariah: really? I just thought they liked that picture

Emma: you mean the one wit her holdin' that chainsaw?

Mariah: I wuz thinkin' about the one with the machine gun, but that picture is pretty good too

Bob: oooookkkk…..weird…

Mariah: so what would the Phantom do?

Emma: uh…probably take out a machete or something

Mariah: I got's a hammer, does that work?

Emma: sure! Why not?

Bob: _-panicking-_ oh man I gotta get out of here! _–Runs out the door-_

Emma: why looky here, we darn made him wet himself

Mariah: dat's disgusting!

Emma: you're tellin' me!

Mariah: _-points at the camera-_ I think we done ran out of film!

Emma: darn…now how's we gonna finish this comercie?

Mariah: _-shrugging-_ I dunno…

Emma: damn…

**(A/N: heh…hope you liked it! it's really not made to make sense so deal with it!)**


	6. Explosions

Explosions

**(A/N: I'm backkkk! Lol I gots a co-host! Yay! I really hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Bob: -_warily_- who's the co-host?**

**Why Emma of course!**

**Bob: o.O NOOOOOO!**

**Oh buck up you baby!**

**Bob: She poked my eye out!**

**Deal with it, or go eat gravel**

**Bob: hmm…eat gravel- be on a show that has people that I secretly dislike…-_starts to walk out-_**

**BOB! Get back here!)**

**Reviews:**

**TwilightSoulTaker: lol! Great! I can use this! Lol…**

"Welcome to tonight's show! We got some very, VERY special (Ed) guests for you tonight! First off, please welcome DRACO Malfoy!" Bob's voice rang out loudly as a bright blonde haired boy walked onto the stage

"Why in the world would I ever choose to be here?" He wondered out loud

"You didn't, we just randomly put you here,"

"Damn"

"Next up, the red headed Crimson Blade, NEL Zelpher!" the agent of Aquaria walked onto set, very bewildered.

"Fayt warned me about this…you're going to spoof me aren't you?"

"…jeez you take the fun out of everything!" Nel turned pale but sat down

"Now coming, that cute little clueless robot, GIR!"

"I'm going to sing the Doom song! Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom…" the little robot sang

"Oooookkkk….uh…welcome PHILIP, the nickel!" a small silver coin rolled onto the stage

"And last but certainly not least, please welcome SUKURA!"

"What did you do with my Sasuke?" she shrieked

"Get a grip I didn't do anything with him,"

"Jerk, you made me come down here for nothing!" she grumbled, sitting down

"And please give a warm welcome to our host, STACI!" she walked on the stage, grinning

"Thank you, Thank you all for joining us tonight," she said, pacing around the stage. Suddenly a voice rang out

"Hey how'd ya get back here?" someone from the audience yelled

"It's an adventure…"

"Yeah,"

"Full of action…"

"Yeah…"

"Lots of humor, tears, and romance…"

"Yeah!"

"And I'm sure you'd wanna hear the whole thing…"

"YEAH ALREADY!"

"…Not telling!" she gleefully laughed

"All that hype for nothing, very scary…" Nel muttered. Philip sat silent, in her chair. Staci nodded.

"Yep that's right Phil! We have a very special occasion today!"

"What now?" Draco muttered, weirded out by the fact that she just held a conversation with a coin

"I've got a co-host!"

"…O.o…"came the reply, except for Gir who sat humming.

"Please welcome Emma!" Staci exclaimed. The audience looked expectantly at the back door, but it remained silent. The clock ticked by and still she didn't come. Finally Staci sighed

"Well, um…ok then…we'll start without her…Draco, why do you hate Harry?"

"Because he's a bloody Muggle-loving twit,"

"I see, but…he hates the Dursley's…they're Muggles"

"Yeah but he likes Hermione…"

"But…she's a witch…"

"Oh just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" he finally yelled, reaching the end of his patience

"Alright then, Philip, what's your favorite pastime?"

Philip sat silent

"Really? Wow that's the last way I would spend my time!"

Philip still remained inaudible

"But math sucks! Don't lecture me on the good things about it! I've spent 10 years hating math and I'm not gonna start loving it now!"

The silence grew even louder as all the people in the auditorium watched the insanity of a girl talking to…a nickel.

"Well fine then! I can like what I like and you can like what you like!" turning to her other guests who were now looking at her with strange looks

"Well then…uh…Nel, why are you a Crimson Blade?"

"Because I live to serve my country, I will die before I forsake my country." She said proudly

"…O.o…wow…that's…deep"

"Yeah why in bloody hell would you die for something so…trivial as your homeland?" Draco piped up in the background

"That's not what I meant…" Staci started but was cut off by…

"You think it's a waste of time buddy?" I'll show you the power of Apris!"

"I'll show you the power of You-Know-Who!" Draco retorted pulling out his wand

"…what? Who's You-Know-Who?"

"Quit it! I'll explain later Nel" Staci said breathlessly. Turning to Draco she said furiously, "If you get into one more fight on my set, or talk about destroying England with Voldemort," Draco gave an involuntary shudder at the mad man's name, "I'll forcibly remove you from set or worse…" Draco gulped, but said firmly,

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be, I control every thing on this TV show. I can turn you into a ferret if I wanted to," she grinned evilly, holding up her remote,

"You wouldn't!"

"Sure I would! And I'll tell everyone what your middle name is, and who you're secretly crushing on!"

Draco paled dramatically, "how do you know so much?"

Staci laughed maniacally before continuing her questioning,

"Sakura! Do you like ramen?"

"…uh…sure?"

"Is it good?"

"Yeah…"

"Why do you hate Naruto?"

It seemed like she struck a nerve as Sakura started ranting about all that she hated about the blonde haired demon carrier

"Uh…ookkk….Gir!"

"OMG Staci is that Gir! Yeah!" a voice pierced the air

"You made it! Please welcome Emma!"

"Why thank you, thank you all!" Emma bowed as she walked up on stage. She then took a seat

"So why are you late?"

"Some bozo forgot to give me directions to the studio,"

"…BOB!"

"What?"

"Next time we have a co-host write down the freakin' directions!"

"Yeah Bob! I spent 20 minutes trying to find the place!" Emma exclaimed

"Alright, alright, just chill!"

"Good," Staci turned her attention to Gir who was now singing again

"So Gir, do you like being a robot?"

"Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom…" came the reply

"Uh…" and she whispered to Emma, "I think he's broke,"

"Naw! Just adorable! Come here you!" and she ran over and grabbed Gir into a big hug.

"Awww," the audience sighed

"This is pathetic," Draco muttered, but unfortunately, Emma heard him

"DRACO! OMG he's on the show too! YES! My life is complete!" she stood up, and stared at the blonde haired Slytherin

"Uh-oh…" he bolted out of his chair

"Get back here!" she yelled chasing after him

Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise and a giant explosion as a massive hole appeared in the wall. Staci was shocked and dismayed.

"SOMEONE BETTER BE PAYING FOR THAT!"

"I am Zim!"

"Oh God not you again…"

"Gir you exploded!" Emma said frightened.

"Nope! Doom, Doom, Doom…" Gir said

"Then who…hey it's Zim!" Emma said looking up a the giant robotic structure that the green alien was encased in, and holding on to Gir and Draco, who was inching away from her grasp.

"That is correct puny earth creature!"

"Hey! Who are you calling puny?"

"You! And I have come to retrieve my own robot, Gir!"

"Uh…" Emma looked around wildly and saw Philip, "give ya a nickel to let me have him!"

"Foolish girl! I cannot be bribed! Now give me my lackey!"

"NEVER! You'll have to pry him from my cold dead grasp!" and she took off running, clutching the little robot, and dragging along a very reluctant Draco

"Then prepare to die! Die all of you!" the furious Zim said, shooting lasers everywhere. The panicked audience ran out of the studio screaming, as the rest of us sat and watched Zim's rampage. Staci glanced at her watch and gasped.

"My gosh that time already? Wow thanks you all for coming…" she ducked as a laser flew over head, "god dang it Emma just give him Gir!"

"NEVER!" Staci's co-host ran out of the studio, still clutching Gir, who was singing…

"Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom…"

"Get back here!" Zim yelled and took off after her

Staci watched Gir and Zim, and wondered aloud as she walked off the set, "Does he EVER stop singing?"

**(A/N: I'm so proud of this chapter! Yay! Please review!)**


	7. Live From New York! Part One

**Chapter 7: Live From New York!**

_**Part One: Buses, Airports, and Planes, Oh My!**_

**(A/N: Er…-_grins sheepishly as she gets glares from the audience…- _ok I'm sorry that I haven't updated! But I've got a multipart series for you that should make up for it (I wrote it when I was in New York so bite me!) the first chapter alone took up almost 8 sheets of notebook paper _–tries hard not to think about the other chapters she has to write-_ so without further ado I welcome you to the city of New York! (Not to be confused with New York Mills, a city near where I actually live))**

**Disclaimer: Back off I don't own them you twits! **

Everything is dark and the audience is staring at a glowing television set. A voice booms out disrupting the silence, "Welcome to C-TV! Seeing as how our host is away (and the TV station is being repaired)" Bob coughed sarcastically as someone yelled "I am Zim!"

"Shaddup! Now as I was saying, we have brought you to New York City, the city of lights, broken dreams, and gambling."

"You moron! You're talking about Las Vegas!" yelled a familiar voice off set.

"Jeez sorry! Anyway we bring you live to the city, so that's really all you need to know. Now please give a warm welcome to our guests!" a line of people showed up on the TV screen. The crowd went wild as Bob spoke again.

"We had her here once, now we welcome Raven of the Teen Titans!"

"I thought I was done with this show!" she yelled angrily

"Nope, we get to torture you forever!"

"Damn it!"

"Next, we have Gir, that lovable little robot (thatalmostgotuskilledlasttime)" he finished hastily

"Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom!" he sang

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Doom, Doom, Doomie, Doom…"

Bob Rolled his eyes and another voice yelled out, "I am Zim!" and Bob sighed

"Yes, you probably all remember him, and hate him a bit, but he wouldn't let us take Gir without him, please welcome Zim!"

"I am Zim!"

"WE KNOW!" the audience said in annoyance

"Now give a warm welcome to Ulrich, the quiet leader of the Lyoko world,"

"When have I ever said that?" Ulrich wondered aloud

"Well…uh…

"Yeah that's right, never!"

"Um…well ok…Our last guest of the night, please welcome Draco Malfoy!"

"Wait a minute, isn't that the alien that almost killed all of us on the last show?"

"Maybe…" Bob said slyly, as Draco paled

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he yelled and started to sprint away

"Oh no you don't!" cried a voice, and out came Emma who caught Draco in a tight hug.

Bob sighed, "We have a whole mess of co-hosts on the trip, and you've met one of them, please welcome Emma again, and pray she doesn't destroy us all."

"BOB! Be nice!" yelled a voice and out stepped Staci who was glaring at the unknown narrator from above.

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is!"

"Just like you said that New York was a center of gambling?"

"I can make a mistake!"

"ONLY TWO STATES ACTUALLY ALLOW GAMBLING YOU TWIT!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING PERFECT!"

Just start the show! Some of us actually have lives!" Raven spoke up, clearly annoyed. Staci gave another glare at Bob (or so we think) and changed the subject.

"Welcome to C-TV, where chaos and insanity rule all. Today we have a very special, multi-part show for you. Our school choir has been picked to sing at Carnegie Hall in New York, and I thought it would cause a lot interest if I brought some weirdo's along.

"HEY!"

"So where are you now?" a voice from the audience cut through the indignity of being called a weirdo. Suddenly the TV emitted a loud thump and crash, "and what the heck was that?"

Staci grimaced, "Oh that was probably us running over a raccoon or something." She got a full round of blank looks and continued, "we're on the bus to the airport," she explained

"AHHHHH!" someone screamed, and the audience looked even more puzzled.

"Don't worry that was probably just Draco again," she turned to the back of the bus, "SHUT UP YOU BABY!" and then did a double take.

Someone had dressed Gir up in a baby bonnet and diaper, was sucking a pacifier, and looked somewhat pleased for some reason.

"Oh my god she's got a family…" Staci muttered as she saw Emma hugging Gir, and had Draco chained to the luggage rack, "Emma what did you do?"

"Isn't he adorable?" came the reply. Staci couldn't tell if she was talking about Gir who was mumbling to himself, or Draco who seemed to be trying to gnaw off the chains.

"Whatever…" Staci turned back to her hostages…er…captives…uh _–smacks forehead-_ …guests, and smiled (evilly or otherwise it wasn't known) "well ok then, we've gotta find seats!" she looked around, and saw that there were no empty seats anywhere, "ok…this could be a problem…" suddenly the people glowed black and were flung to the back of the bus.

"O.o…" Ulrich looked confused but Staci grinned,

"Thanks,"

"Whatever," Raven quickly sat down, followed soon after by Ulrich and Staci. After a few moments they were all bored.

"I know, let's play a game!" Staci got some weird looks but Raven and Ulrich said nothing. "Ok I spy something blue,"

"My cloak," Raven replied

"How'd you know?" Raven just gave her a look

"Uh…ok…you are really stupid," Raven muttered as Staci mastered a blank look

"Dang I lost…" she muttered

"I AM ZIM!" the little green alien finally yelled out, for the first time

"SHUT UP!"

"That's it…" Ulrich pulled out his katana

"ULRICH NO I AM NOT PAYING THE GODDAMN COURT BILLS IF YOU KILL HIM!"

Tensions were running high, as the bus finally pulled to a stop in front of…

"Yay! Airport time!" Staci laughed

"Oh no…" Ulrich muttered, as Staci pulled him to the metal detectors, and pushed him through. The device immediately went off and he was soon surrounded by heavily armed guards.

"Son I'm going to have to ask you to please leave the sword here,"

"No way! It's mine! He growled, and the guards moved in to forcibly take it from him.

Staci sighed and pulled out the remote. She pressed a button and the entire scene froze, showing the guards leaping on top of the boy. She calmly pushed her way through the hoard and picked up the immobilized boy, and walked to the gate.

"Emma! Staci! You made it! And you brought Gir!" a voice cried as they reached the gate.

"Back off he's mine!" Emma yelled

"What took you so long?" asked another voice.

"Ulrich, the battle-mode kid over here, tried to get through airport security with a katana. She said, pointing at the frozen kid.

"Shouldn't you unfreeze him?"

"I probably should…but it's so quiet!" she protested, but pressed play and Ulrich regained mobility, glaring at everyone.

"Do that again and I'll rip your tongue out," he threatened

"Uh…moving on…shouldn't you introduce us?" Raven asked in a tone that said that she really didn't care one way or another.

"Right! Raven, Zim, Ulrich, Draco (who was now unchained but looked incredibly terrified) and Gir (Doomie Doom Doom!) Meet Mariah and Audrey.

"Hey,"

"Hello,"

"Whatever,"

"I am Zim!"

"Doom!"

"Holy cow Staci what did you do, kidnap them?" Mariah asked

"Uh…maybe…but Emma helped!"

"You weren't supposed to tell!" Emma replied, shocked.

"What does it matter?"

"…right…"

"Great we got a klepto of people of all things," Audrey rolled her eyes

"Well you didn't tranquilize them did you?"

"Uh…funny you should mention that…

"Never mind I don't wanna know"

"When do we leave?"

"About a half hour,"

"Hey what's that smell?" a boy's voice called from behind them

"Hey Drew! Staci brought some freaks…er…friends…"

"I'm serious what's that smell! It smells like fish!"

"What kind of fish?"

"Rotten!" Drew exclaimed as he started sniffing people

"O.o…Ooookkkkk….uh…" Raven said stunned

"Aha! It's you!" Drew cried, pointing at…

"I am Zim!"

"Oh god no…" Staci groaned

"Ha! I have located the source! Now I shall destroy the fish!" Drew picked up a fire hose and turned it full blast at Zim

"AHHH NOOO! This shall disrupt my global conquest plans!" Zim yelled, but the smell was gone and Drew was happy.

"Well will begin boarding flight 171 to Newark in 10 minutes. Passengers with small children and disabilities should being boarding now." a voice over the intercom droned.

"That would be us!" Staci exclaimed

"What?" Emma asked confused, and then saw that she was pointing at Gir who was still dressed like a little kid, "oh…"

"Besides you all have a disability, mental that is," Draco spoke for one of the first times,"

"Thank you!" They sang, as he sweat-dropped and followed them onto the plane. The back half was almost completely taken up by the group.

"Here we go!" Staci exclaimed, once they were up in the air.

"Uh…we already left" Draco informed her. He was still untied but his eyes kept darting between the door and Emma who was watching him.

"YAY!" Gir squealed and started running up and down the aisle of the plane

New York was about to fall to its knees in front of them. All they had to do was get to Newark without killing each other first. 5 characters and 4 teens in sugar-caffeine induced hyperness, what was the worst that could happen?

**(A/N: I really would like reviews on this! Please? _–Begs-_ I'll update sooner if you review! _–Pleas some more- _and thank you all who reviewed last chapter!)**


	8. Live From New York! Part Two

**Live From New York!**

_**Part Two: New Yorkian Accents**_

**(A/N: Yeah…well I got kicked off of Fanfiction (darn script format…what's wrong with it?) So I'll update this along with Part Three. Hope you love it! And please review!)**

_**Disclaimer: uh…-points at another chapter-**_

"AHHH!"

"Shut up Draco we're starting the show!"

The TV flickered on and Staci stood smiling sheepishly. Draco was still buckled in his seat, very, very pale, and had a sock stuffed into his mouth.

"Who knew Malfoy was afraid of heights" Audrey said in disbelief

"Aw! Poor little Draco!" Emma cooed

"God you baby we're on the ground!" Mariah exclaimed

Staci sighed, "Welcome to another action packed addition to C-TV. As you noticed we have landed and we have to pick up the bags!"

"Let's go already!" Ulrich yelled in exasperation. So the group made their way over to the Baggage Claim.

"Why does it always take forever for this thing to actually move?" Raven wondered after the 219th bag circled the machine.

"I AM ZIM!"

"Damn it!" Raven whipped around, annoyed and the aliens head was surrounded by a black force. Zim choked and started running around frantically till he smacked into a wall and collapsed.

"Moron," Ulrich muttered

"Uh…where'd Gir go?" Audrey asked

"What? He's gone! He was not supposed to leave without a buddy. It's Koz's orders!" Staci exclaimed looking around frantically looking for the clueless robot.

"Oh no not Gir!" Emma said, but not in a hyper voice.

"No yelling, shrieking, or other forms of hyperness? Something's wrong with Emma!" Mariah exclaimed

"Ok, as weird as it is that Emma is, 'normal' we really got to find that robot." Raven said. And the group began their search for Gir.

"Excuse me is this yours?" a girl's voice spoke behind them. There was Gir STILL singing and looking absolutely pleased.

"Rachel! Where did you find him?"

"He was riding the luggage line"

"Doomie, Doom, Doom, I go WHEE!" the excited robot grinned.

"Where were you Rachel?" Mariah asked

"Uh…in the seat in front of you?"

"Oh yeah…good times…good times…"

"So now what?" Raven asked once they had found all the bags

"More bus rides!" Staci squealed

"Yay!" Gir yelled

"NO!" Ulrich screamed. Emma, who was standing next to him at the time, had had enough.

"Goddamn it shut up or I'll hurt you!" Emma snapped, glaring at the samurai.

"Yay Emma's back!" Mariah exclaimed

"What are you going to do about it?" snarled Ulrich, pulling out his katana

"Bring it!" Emma held out her fists. Both of them attacked and the TV screen went blank.

_Five Minutes Later…-CRASH!-_

"Wow Emma you kicked the crap out of him,"

"Could've done it in a minute, but I like to give the opponent a sporting chance," the TV flickered back on and Ulrich was lying in a heap on the floor, tied up and looking beaten and worn.

"Well lets get the bags out of here," so the posse started dragging bags (and Ulrich) out the door.

"Raven couldn't you just levitate this stuff?" Mariah choked out as they threw the bags on the bus

"Probably," Raven smirked, her bag floating in the air

"You can levitate stuff?" Audrey exclaimed

Raven shrugged, "It was amusing watching you guys struggle,"

"Thanks a lot," Ulrich mumbled,

"I am Zim! I will destroy you!" Zim cried as they got on the bus

"That's it," Staci said, and stuffed Zim in the overhead luggage rack

"Hey!" he was cut off by the sound of the storage bin slamming.

"Much better," Draco sighed. He seemed much more relaxed now, and didn't even flinch when Emma sat next to him.

"Aww they're so cute!" whispered Staci. They all giggled. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom

"Welcom ta Newaark! Ina few moments we'll be entaing New Yark Sity!" (A/N: I had to make up the accent ok? So shoot me!")

"Oh my god they talk funny!" Emma laughed

"Uh…ookkkk…." Raven stared

"New Yaark Sity has meny different thangs ta see. Ina few moments we'll be entaing da Lincoln Tunnel, which goes right unda the Hudson Rivar,"

"Oh my god they talk really funny!" The whole bus started laughing except for Draco, Raven, and Ulrich, (Gir was laughing…at what we'll never know…)

"Uh…does that mean I talk funny?" Draco wondered

"No way! British accents are cool!" Emma reassured him

"It's the hotel!" Audrey exclaimed

"Finally," Ulrich muttered

"Oh come on, act positive! It's not everyday we get ta come ta New Yaark Sity!" Staci giggled

"O.o," Emma walked over and hit her in the head returning her speech to normal

"Thanks,"

"No problem," she looked at her watch and gasped, "Damn it! We've only got 15 minutes to get on our formal!"

"Formal…?" Raven asked but was dragged into the elevator.

"Ok here's the deal, boys get one room. Raven can room with me, Rachel, and Emma," Staci explained

"Oh dang…" Raven muttered

"NO WAY! THAT ALIEN ALMOST GOT US KILLLED LAST TIME I WAS WITH YOU GUYS!" Draco yelled

"No turning back now," Rachel stepped out of the elevator and was trampled by a hoard of stampeding kids, "hey wait up!"

"Dang we only have 10 minutes!" Emma exclaimed again. So room 219 started dressing at breakneck speed.

"Um…I didn't bring any formal clothes…" Raven trailed off as a mess of clothes hit her in the face.

"I have extras!" Staci was frantically pulling on socks.

Raven took on look at the outfit and grimaced, "Oh hell no!"

"Come on Raven!" Rachel exclaimed in exasperation

"Besides you run around in a leotard and cape, I think you'll survive," Staci said logically (ßFirst time for everything…)

Raven sighed and pulled on the outfit. It was a pale pink, frilly dress, "I feel like a fool, and I hate pink!" she finally said

"So do I but do my parents listen? Nooo" Staci explained

"Let's go!" and the group ran down stairs to go to dinner.

"Ha ha! Nice dress!" Ulrich started laughing (for the first time all trip) at Raven's dress. She glared at him and he found himself hurled into oncoming traffic.

_-CRASH—SHREIK-SMASH—HOOONNNK-AAAAHHHHH-_

The group turned to stare at Raven who had a look of false innocence on her face

"What?" the group sighed exasperatedly

"AHHH!" came a scream, and Mariah sighed

"Oh fine" and she walked straight into traffic. Instead of screams and crashes however, there was nothing. Mariah finally emerged from the street, completely unharmed, dragging Ulrich who looked dazed (darn taxi's…) and they all walked into Grand Central Station. After marveling at the acorn structure of the terminal, they walked into the Chrysler Building.

"Wow," the group stared transfixed in awe of the giant building.

"WHEE!" the group turned to see Gir spinning around in the revolving doors.

"Uh…Gir…" the doors spun faster

"We have a reservation…" Gir grinned and paid no attention to them

"Gol Dang It Gir Get Outta There!" and Staci grabbed the smiling idiot robot, narrowly missing getting crushed

"Well that wasn't dangerous," Audrey quipped

"Lets just get some dinner," so the posse headed for the small Mediterranean restaurant

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Heh, Mariah you look funny!"

"Not as funny as you Emma!"

They were now at the restaurant and things had gotten…weird…

"Audrey, are you sure they didn't spike you Shirley Temple?" Staci asked

"Why would they serve alcohol to a minor?" came the response

"Good point…"

"It's just good old sugar!" Rachel sighed happily

"You should try some!" Emma giggled

"Thanks, but it's more fun watching you people," Staci responded, grinning

"I'd really hate to see you guys drunk," Raven said leaning back on her chair

"We should try that sometime!" Rachel exclaimed

"Yeah maybe we'd be normal!" Mariah grinned

"Now that's something I'd like to see," Draco said shaking his head

"Hey, what happened to Zim?" Staci asked

"Funny you should mention that…" Ulrich trailed off

_Flashback!_

"I AM ZIM" Zim shrieked

"Oh my God I am not putting up with that!" Ulrich ranted

"……" Draco sighed and pulled out his magic wand and muttered a spell. Zim stopped in his tracks and fell over, victim to the Full Body Bind spell

"Nice…" Ulrich murmured

"Idiot, next time do something about the little moron!"

"So what do we do with him?" Ulrich suddenly spotted the closet and grinned evilly. He picked up Zim and tossed him in the small room as easily as a bag of flour, and slammed the door.

"Well let's go eat!" and they ran out of the room.

_End of Flashback_

"Well I suppose that it's better then throwing him down a manhole," Staci rolled her eyes

"What happened to Gir then?" Emma asked

"Uh…I think he's still bugging the coat check guy,"

"WHEEEEE!" Raven yelled

"O.o," everyone turned to look at Audrey who had an empty glass of what used to have been a Shirley Temple.

"What? Sugar is good!" she shrugged, as Raven started bouncing off the walls.

"Well this is scary," Staci shook her head and pulled out a straight-jacket

"Uh…where did you get that?" Rachel asked, but all she got was a blank look, and soon Raven was completely restrained

"Ok kids, you have to get back to the hotel. Lights out in 10 minutes!" and eccentric looking man exclaimed

"Alright Koz," the girls said obediently and started back to the hotel, Raven on a leash. They went their separate ways, and entered their rooms.

"So…what do we do with her?" Rachel asked. Raven was still babbling incoherently.

"I think we'll do a copy-cat of the boys," and Staci promptly threw Raven in the closet.

"She's gonna kill us!" Emma exclaimed,

"We'll just stuff her full of sugar," reasoned Staci

"That works,"

"LIGHTS OUT!" yelled a voice in the hall.

Within minutes all was silent and the first day was over. Four more days to go!

**(A/N: Please Review! Next chapter is going to be hilarious I promise (I've got it written and everything!) Heh…anyone notice that Zim is an annoying doof? Oh well I like that part of the chapters… (So richly satisfying…) Well my friends like it so I hope you do to!)**


	9. Live From New York! Part Three

**Live From New York!**

_**Part Three: The Phantom of the Opera is There…In His Underwear!**_

**(A/N: Coming at you here's part three! Major update! (Two chapters in a row!) Anyway I think you'll like this chapter (I love Phantom of the Opera…Broadway and the Movie…) I laughed so hard at this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Please keep reviewing.)**

_**Disclaimer: yeah…you know the drill…**_

"I'm going to kill you guys!"

"I told you she was going to be mad!"

"Quick, get the sugar!"

"Welcome to C-TV Where chaos…"

"Shut it Bob we know!"

Yes folks, C-TV was back on the air. It was 6:00 a.m. and havoc was already brewing

"DAMN IT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Raven yelled

"Well she's sober again," Rachel said

"Whether that's good thing or not…" Emma said darkly as the pounding on the closet door got louder

-RIIINNGGG! - The phone blared

"Hello?" Emma picked up

"HI YOU GUYS!" a voice on the other end yelled

"MARIAH THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL!" Emma screamed back

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE RIVER!" The closet yelled

"Dang you guys still have Raven tied up?"

"Tied up? We have her locked in a closet!"

"AND I WANT OUT!" the closet door burst off its hinges and Raven stormed out.

"Oooo…she looks mad…." Staci whispered. Mad was a bit of an understatement, she looked furious. Luckily she restrained herself from killing any of them.

"Uh…I have to go you guys…see you in a bit…I hope…" Emma hung up the phone muttering

"Um…Raven you know we only locked you up for a good reason…" Rachel started

"Save it, I'm not staying with you guys tonight, I'm moving." They breathed a sigh of relief at the fact they weren't at death sentence…yet…

"We have to go sing!" Staci grinned and they raced down to the ballroom.

"Wow…" they exclaimed staring at the huge room with marble pillars and a glossy floor.

"Welcome! Please line up in your sections, with the 1st and 2nd's separated," the conductor said.

"Uh ok…Audrey and I are first altos, Raven you follow Mariah, Emma, and Rachel, they're second altos, Draco and Gir can be first tenors, and Ulrich can be a first bass. Um…do you still have Zim in the closet?" Staci got some nods, Well let's go then!"

"Today you'll be getting a nickel which…" the conductor started but suddenly Draco started screaming, "er…what's wrong with him?"

"I think he's afraid of nickels…" Staci trailed off remembering the famous 'Philip the Nickel' incident

"Jeez Staci, you put people through a lot of stress when they're on that show don't you?" Audrey said

"Not my fault if he can't handle a piece of metal," she replied. Draco finally passed out and the rehearsal continued.

Four hours later the practice was done, "my voice hurts!" Rachel complained,  
"I think everyone's does," Emma responded

"Oh great we have to dress up again!" Staci exclaimed. Today they were going to Phantom of the Opera, and meeting their tour guide, Daniel (A/N: not quite true, we actually met Daniel the day before…I wish we hadn't…)

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Hello ya'll I'ma Daniel and Ah'll be youar toura guide of New Yaark!" the dark haired man (whom we now know as Daniel) grinned

"Oh, my gosh, does everyone here talk funny?" Staci muttered

"I've got an idea!" Emma exclaimed, and she leaned over and whispered something to Draco. He gave her a funny look but nodded,

"'Ello there!" Draco said in a bright and cheery British accent

"Ah we have a British man herea," Daniel said

"Aye,"

"Well that's just awwessome! And Daniel gave an obnoxious shout of laughter and snorted like a pig.

"O.o" the group looked frightened

"So today we're gonna walk thru Harlem, which is where Ah, live…"

"Nice to know," Mariah muttered

"…and then the Lincoln Arts Center, and then Phantom of the Opera," the group cheered and broke out into a rousing chorus of the song. Raven, Ulrich, and Draco looked on, oblivious

"I'm assuming that you guys like the Phantom of the Opera," Raven said

"Yeah! It's the best!" Audrey exclaimed

"It's one of the things we've been looking forward to!" Rachel added

"Well let's get started with the touar," and the strange little man walked out the door. Shrugging the posse followed, and headed into the subway station.

"Ok, now these are your subway cards, don't lose 'em!"

"Duh," Ulrich muttered

"Staci," an urgent whisper came behind her

"What Mariah?"

"I lost that card!"

"You did not. You haven't even gotten the card!"

"Oh…right…"

"YAY!" Gir yelled hanging upside down from the subway pole.

"Damn it Gir you're scaring the people!" sure enough the people on the subway were staring at the group with wide fearful eyes. Luckily the subway came to their stop, Harlem.

"Now this neighborhood is made of brownstone. Brownstone is good building material. I remember…" the group groaned as Daniel continued his babbling of things they really didn't want to hear. They finally reached Lincoln Arts Center to see…the arts…

"Now we're going to sing 'If Ye Love Me' just to say that we've sang at the Metropolitan Opera House," Koz said

"Uh…ok then…" the girls, said

"But I don't know the song…" Draco said

"Eh…don't worry neither do I" Emma whispered

"And a 1-2-3-4" and the group started singing…very off-key

"Well that was embarrassing," Raven murmured

"Carnegie Hall will be way better," Rachel agreed

"Pizza Time!" Mariah grinned

"Eww…" Staci grimaced but followed them into the pizza place

"Uh…Staci? What did the pizza crust do to you?" Audrey asked as Staci repeatedly stabbed the piece of bread

"I don't like it," she explained

"Hey, my friend Lucas wants to talk to you," Emma said, handing her the cell phone

Staci picked it up and listened. Her eyes widened as she listened to the swearing at the other end about how she should eat her pizza. When he was done she handed back the phone and burst out laughing.

"Uh….ooookkk…" Raven stared

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked. Still laughing, she nodded, her face beet red

"Heh, Staci your face is red!" Mariah laughed

"Jeez Lucas what did you do?" Emma asked the phone

"Uh…" Audrey looked at her watch, "Yay! We get to go see Phantom of the Opera!" the group cheered and raced over to see the musical.

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera!" the chorus sang

"Hey, where's Gir?" Staci whispered frantically

"He isn't with you?" Rachel asked

"Oh No!" Audrey exclaimed

"Ditto," Mariah whispered

Emma was silent and pointed to the stage, "down there," she whispered palely. Sure enough there was Gir, on stage and heading towards the Phantom

"Oh God no," Staci muttered

"Hey, what are you doing here kid?" the Phantom said

"Just ignore him," Christine said

"The Phantom of the Opera is there…" they both sang

"In his underwear!" Gir got an evil gleam in his eyes and pulled down the poor actors pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"GET HIM!" security ran on stage and grabbed the giggling robot and pulled him behind the curtain.

"Damn it, how are we supposed to get him back?" Emma asked when the show was finally over.

"hmm… I've got some gum…" Mariah said, emptying her pockets.

"I've got my digital camera," Audrey said

"AHA! I've got my remote!" Staci said gleefully pulling the device out of her pocket

"How's that going to work?" Ulrich asked

"And why do you carry that thing around with you?" Rachel questioned her

Staci grinned and pressed 'Recall.' Immediately Gir reappeared

"Gir!" Emma exclaimed, hugging him

"I wonder what those guards are thinking…" Draco wondered

_Flashback!_

"Why won't this thing shut up?" One guard asked

"Doomie, Doom, Doom!" Gir sang

"Damn it! My ears are bleedin'!" another guard exclaimed

"Make it stop!" yet another one pleaded

Suddenly Gir disappeared in a flash of white light!

"He's gone!"

"Hallelujah, our prayers have been answered!" and they all fell to their knees, worshiping the great white light from above.

_End of Flashback_

"Morons, haven't they ever seen a wormhole in time and space?" Staci rolled her eyes.

"I know! Idiots these days," Emma agreed

"God you guys are weird," Raven said exasperated

"Hey, you've seen a space-time wormhole; Starfire went through one!" Staci exclaimed

"How do you know…?" But Raven was hurried out the door

"Oh yeah…Raven is spending the night with you two," Rachel said pointing at Mariah and Audrey

"Why?" Mariah said suspiciously

"It's a long story, but it involves sugar and a closet if you must know," Emma replied

"I don't think I want to know," Audrey rolled her eyes

"Ok then see you tomorrow!" and Emma, Rachel, and Staci went their off to their room, and Raven went to spend the night with Audrey and Mariah.

_Later That Night…_

"Audrey I can't sleep!" Mariah whispered

"Me neither," Audrey replied

"…Raven scares me…"

"Yeah…me too…"

"So…let's put make-up on her!"

"Are you insane?"

"…Yes…"

"Oh yeah…we all are!"

"It would be funny!"

"Still…"

"Oh come on!"

"Fine" so both girls grabbed a make-up kit and crept over to Raven who was sleeping like a rock.

"Uh…this might not be the best time to stay this but…I really don't know how to put on make-up" Mariah confessed

"Just wing it,"

"That works…now you do one half of her face, and I'll do the other."

"Fair enough," and they both set to work

A half an hour later they admired their handiwork.

"Well it's…interesting…" Audrey finally said

"Could've been worse," Mariah grinned

"You do realize that she's going to kill us,"

"Yeah…but we can just room with Emma and all them,"

"Right…let's go," and they both left the room chuckling

_The Next Morning…_

"GODDAMN IT I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU TWO!" and outraged voice rang through the halls

"I think she found out…" Mariah whispered worriedly

"She's going to kill us!" Audrey exclaimed

"Eh…don't worry just give her this," Staci threw them a package of 'Crystal Light' Lemonade and they left the room to meet their fate

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" Raven asked furiously. Her eyelids were covered in bright pink eye shadow, and someone had gone overboard on the blush. Also she had on some bright, gaudy, red lipstick and her hair was in braids.

Mariah took one look at her and started giggling, despite the seriousness of the situation, "You look funny!" She finally gasped out, and started laughing

"God Mariah!" Audrey groaned

"You guys are so dead," and Raven started towards them, her eyes burning angrily.

"Quick! Where's the lemonade?" Mariah yelled. Audrey threw her the pack and Mariah tore open the package and stuffed the contents down Raven's throat. Immediately she stopped and a dreamy, calm look came over her face, and she grinned.

"Well I must get this make-up off," Raven said placidly, heading for the bathroom. Mariah and Audrey grinned, and gave each other a high-five.

"Well let's get ready," The crisis was over and so they both began getting ready for Day Three of New York.

**(A/N: I loved this chapter! I laughed my head off (especially at this last part…) You kinda have to know my friends to get all the jokes, but I still liked it and I hope you did too. Please review!)**


	10. COMMERCIAL: The Adventures of ADD Girl!

**Commercial: The Adventures of ADD girl!  
I will save you…TURTLE!**

**(A/N: Thought you might want a break from the Live from New York series, so here's a nice little commercial for you! Hope you like it! Please Review!)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ADD girl…she belongs to my friend…ok?**_

The sun rose clear and bright over the city of Perham. It was a new day and the resident superhero; ADD girl knew that it would be a great one.

ADD girl was a great superhero. Though not blessed with a high level of attention she always managed to save the day…somehow or another. She was a tallish girl, with brown hair and blue eyes. Usually she just wore a normal outfit, jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, along with a bandana. Her powers included, flight (sometimes…), super strength, and the ability to ask very random and insane questions at very odd moments.

"Ah what a great day, although, I sort of wish I knew what day it was…what was I talking about?" ADD girl puzzled over the fact, and then exclaimed brightly, "Oh well must not have been important!"

"Help, Help!" a voice cried out on the street

"Cripes! Someone is in trouble!" and ADD girl ran out of the house and promptly tripped down the stairs, all four of them.

"Dear, are you alright?" a voice called out of the house. It was ADD girl's mom (yes, she still lived with her mother…she's only 15!)

"I'm fine mom!" she called back

"But it's the fifth time this week…did you take you medicine?" her mother asked

"Maybe…I've gotta go mom!" and ADD girl took off towards the source of the cry for help.

"Holy cow! It's a giant lettuce monster!" she cried, landing in town square

"No duh Captain Obvious!" someone yelled

"Hey! I'm not Captain Obvious! That's Ottertail's superhero!" She yelled back at the person

"Whatever!" and the guy was gone

"I need backup!" and so ADD girl pressed a button on her utility purse.

"Now to defeat the…TURTLE!" sure enough there was a small shelled reptile walking in the opposite direction, "Turtle…turtle…" ADD girl started following the animal, oblivious to the cries for help, and the sounds of destruction. Suddenly a girl in a dark purple shirt, black jeans, and a black cape, flew onto the scene.

"I am the Gothic Wonder, which is weird because Gothic's don't wonder," the girl muttered darkly. She then spotted ADD girl, "Hey, what's the problem…" she started and then saw the turtle. Her eyes sparkled and widened, and she grinned.

"TURTLE!" she exclaimed, and started following the turtle as well.

"Oh my God, we're all doomed!" a random bystander groaned

Suddenly the lettuce monster (which our heroes had forgotten…) landed in front of the two superheroes, and roared.

"AHHHH!" they both screamed

"Save us Turtle!" and ADD girl threw the turtle at the monster. The turtle opened its mouth wide and swallowed the monster whole.

"Yay! We won!" the Gothic wonder exclaimed

"…burp…" the turtle burped

"Well another day is saved, thanks to ADD girl!" ADD girl cheered.

"Why are you referring to yourself in third person?" another random bystander asked

"…" they got a big round of blank stares


	11. Live From New York! Part Four

**Live From New York!**

_**Part Four: As Seen On TV**_

**(A/N: wow it's been another long time since I've written…sorry…but its summer vacation…and even though I HATE summer vacation, it does give me the chance to update…so here you go!)**

_**Disclaimer: …nope…-goes off and cries-**_

"Jeezum I thought you said sugar would calm her down!"

"Just don't stop running!"

"AHHH!"

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

C-TV was back on the air and just ten minutes after Mariah and Audrey had given the 'sugar' to Raven, she was back to normal…not a good thing for them…dang fake sugar…

"EMMA! She's back! And she remembers EVERYTHING!" Mariah yelled as Emma opened the door, that Mariah was pounding on.

"Should've used real sugar," Emma replied

"Yeah…we kinda figured that out," Audrey muttered

"YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN!" Raven yelled down the hall,

"She's getting closer," Mariah looked around worriedly

"What do we do!" Audrey exclaimed

"Well first off you shouldn't have put makeup on her," Staci said

"Hey, we all have our ADD moments!" Mariah protested

"Just tell us what to do," Audrey said hastily

"AHA! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Raven yelled, having spotted the two down the hall.

"Uh-oh…get in quick," Rachel said leading the two inside and locking the door

"Ok here's what we'll do…" but the words were cut off by the unmistakable sound of the card key in the hotel room lock.

"Oh no…" Rachel turned to Emma and Staci, "You didn't give her a room key did you?"

"Well she is more responsible…and it seemed like a good idea…at the time," Staci shrugged

"…Quick in the closet!" Emma shoved the two fugitives into the closet, just as Raven walked into the room fuming mad.

"Where are they?" Raven asked in a deadly tone of voice

"Uh…but where and who what do you mean?" Staci asked innocently

"Don't play dumb," Raven sneered

"That's not dumb! This is dumb!" Emma said, and then crossed her eyes and put the most clueless look anyone had ever seen on her face,

"Heh that is really dumb!" Rachel giggled

"God you guys are hopeless!" Raven said and started searching the room. Suddenly there came a giggling from the closet. Upon opening it up, Mariah started laughing and Audrey had a look of exasperation and fear on her face.

"Damn it Mariah!" she exclaimed

"What?" Mariah started laughing harder

"Uh…why are you laughing?" inquired Emma. Mariah whispered something in her ear that set Emma off laughing as well.

"What the heck…?" Staci asked confused

"Matilda vill you donce de polka vith us?" came the laugh choked reply

Staci's face lit up "Vhy sure Inga and Hilda! I vould love to!"

"And ve shall osk Bridget to donce too!" Mariah said turning to Audrey

"Of course I shall donce vith you!" and the four started singing 'Russian Picnic'

"Uh…" Rachel stared dumbfounded

"I don't suppose you know what's going on," Raven asked

"Not a clue," Rachel shrugged

"Damn I'm not mad anymore!" Raven smacked her forehead

"YAY!" the group cheered. Emma then looked out the window sadly.

"Too bad it's raining" she sighed

"Ah….dang…." Rachel sighed also

"What are we doing today anyway?" Raven asked

"Um…You'll get mad if we tell you…." Staci said

"If you don't remember I was about ready to kill those two just a few minutes ago," Raven pointed at her 'roommates'

"True…."

"We're going to NBC!" Mariah blurted out

"And to Rockefeller Center and Radio city!" Emma finished up

"WHAT? You mean we're going to have to walk out in the rain most of the time?" Raven exclaimed

"Pretty much," Audrey replied. Raven looked mad….again…

"Well uh….maybe you guys should go get ready…" and Emma shoved Raven, Mariah, and Audrey out of the room.

"That was close," Rachel remarked

"Yeah…well let's get our umbrellas!" Staci grabbed the device and started running out the door.

"Uh…Staci, you might want to NOT wear your pajamas in public," Emma said

"Right…"

-_Five Minutes Later-_

"Damn it all the seats are filled!" Draco exclaimed as they filed onto the bus

"What do we do now?" Raven asked

"I guess we'll just have to ride on the top. This is a double-decker bus, after all" Emma said logically

"Oh no way!" Ulrich exclaimed angrily

"It's only water you baby you aren't going to die!" Mariah retorted

"I hate my life," he moaned as he followed the others up the stairs

"Wow, its wet up here! Everyone put on your ponchos!" Rachel said

"Ponchos?" Ulrich asked, as the rest of the group put on the plastic, trash-bag-like garment.

"They were handing them out…didn't you get one?" Audrey asked

"Uh…no…"

"Here take mine, I've got an umbrella," Staci took pity on the warrior kid

"Thanks a lot," he said gratefully. Meanwhile Emma and Mariah were plotting…laughing and pointing at their target…Raven.

"We're Herea!" an annoying voice rang out. Once again Daniel had joined the tour.

"Oh goody…Mr. Annoying," Raven muttered

"We're going to be on TV!" Rachel exclaimed

"Yay!" Staci added

"Wait don't you OWN a TV station?" Draco asked. Staci gave him a blank look

"Well no one ever watches the show and this one is shown all over the country!" she answered

"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes

"Welcome to NBC," the guide said as they got off the bus soaking wet.

"Hi ya!" Gir said his first words of the day, assuming the position of group greeter

"So now we get to go inside right?" Raven asked

"Uh…." Staci began

"Nope" Mariah finished

"WHAT?" Raven yelled

"Well its filmed outside,"

"Damn it….not a good day…." Raven muttered

"Live in 3-2-1!" and the morning show had started

"Young lady where are you from?" the announcer asked Raven

"Not here…." She answered darkly

"…Well how are you doing today?"

Raven glared at him, "I'm cold, I'm wet, and if you don't get away from me now I'll throw you off a building," She threatened

"Uh…O.o," the guy backed away

"Sccaarree….." Emma let out a low whistle

"And to think…that will be shown on TV's nationwide," Audrey chuckled

"You might want to rethink your evil plot against Raven," Staci warned Emma and Mariah

"….How do you know about that?" Mariah asked

"Oh please you guys weren't exactly 'secretly' planning," she explained

"Oh…right"

"Well don't tell her!" Emma pleaded

"I don't really know the plan," Staci shrugged, "so how could I tell her?"

"But you just said you did!"

"No I said that you had a plot against her, I don't know what the plot is,"

"Ok…." And soon the group was headed for Radio City

"Raven, you look wet…would you like to share my umbrella?" Mariah asked in an innocent voice

Raven nodded, "Sure…thanks," they continued on when suddenly Emma gave a yell.

"TAXI!" she pointed into the street

"Where?" Mariah asked, turning to Emma, and leaving Raven standing in the pouring rain.

"Hey!" Mariah gave her a blank look, and then a look of recognizion came over her face

"Raven! Would you like to share my umbrella?" Raven glared at her, but nodded again. Emma snickered and repeated the process so that when they reached Radio City 10 minutes later Raven was completely soaked… and mad…

"You guys are just looking to get yourselves killed aren't you?" Rachel whispered, but they just grinned

"Mariah haven't you learned ANYTHING?" Audrey asked. Mariah just shrugged and kept smiling as they began the tour. Raven was now between Emma and Mariah and keeping a VERY close watch over both of them as they kept giving her funny looks and laughing. Silently when Raven wasn't looking they pulled out their umbrellas. Mariah suddenly jabbed Raven in the side with the umbrella

"OW! Why you little…" Raven turned on Mariah furiously. Emma then poked her in the back.

"Oh Lord…" Draco had turned and saw the charade.

"At least it isn't us this time," Ulrich murmured

"Oh just quit it you guys!" Rachel said exasperated

"Fine," Emma sighed, "Caleb broke my umbrella anyway," she held up the umbrella, and everyone could see the piece of life-giving duck tape.

"He did? Wow that's the third one today," Mariah was shocked

"Yep, better keep him away from your umbrella," Emma warned.

"Time for Rockefeller Center!" Staci exclaimed, as they walked out into the rain again. This time though Mariah and Emma did nothing to Raven, but still wore the sneaky looks that she now dreaded.

"Finally no more rain!" Audrey exclaimed

"Great! That means we can ditch the umbrellas!" Emma grinned and promptly shook all the water off her umbrella….and all over Raven

"My turn!" Mariah repeated the process

"You guys are DEAD!" Raven muttered her magic words and the two trouble makers went soaring through the air and on top of a moving bus.

"Whee!" Mariah squealed

"See you guys back at the hotel!" Emma waved

"……" The group sighed and started walking back to the hotel for it was time for another rehearsal. Another long four hours later and they were ready for bed.

"So uh…where are you staying tonight?" Staci asked Raven

"Well you guys locked me in a closet, and the other two put makeup on me," Raven started

"So?" Rachel egged her on

"I think I'll stay with the boys tonight,"

"O.o"

"Yeah that's right, I went there!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Audrey asked

"Well I'd be scary if they owned makeup, and they already have Zim locked in the closet"

"True…"

"Ok…if you insist," Staci rolled her eyes and so the Saga of Raven's room problems was about to unfold…this time it was 3.0

**(A/N: hope you liked this chapter! Please review!)**


End file.
